Within Osaka's Mind
by WolfRunner326
Summary: Probsbly one of the strangest things you'll ever read. After meeting a mad scientist, the girls find themselves in Osaka's mind? Will they ever escape? R&R Please :


Within Osaka's Mind

WolfRunner: Hi everyone! It's me! Its almost 1 in the morning and I'm about to head to Canada for either a week or a weekend I forget which so I'm going to make a cute oneshot involving Osaka. Have you ever wondered what's going on in that head of hers?

Bakura: No, it's scary enough in this one.

(WolfRunner pushes Bakura out of the picture)

WolfRunner: Anyway that's what the Azumanga Daioh gang are going to find out. Enjoy please

(A floating cat blob comes up with a sign that says *WolfRunner does own Azumanga Daioh*)

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

It was lunch time at school. Chiyo-Chan, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, and Osaka were out on the roof eating lunch in peace, well except for Yomi and Tomo. As usual they were bickering. Sakaki was staring off into space. It was a sunny day in the spring. Chiyo -chan let out a happy sigh.

"I like it when we're outside eating lunch.." Chiyo-chan exclaimed, "What do you think Miss Sakaki?" the dazed girl slowly looked at Chiyo-chan.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…" She said softly. Chiyo-chan giggled. She turned back to the scenery in front of her.

"Did you know horses can't vomit?" Osaka asked everyone. They were used to these non-sequiturs. However they did wonder where they come from.

"Really?: Yomi asked. Osaka nodded her head

"Yeah, I wonder what happens if they eat a bad apple or something' like that" Osaka muttered to herself. Suddenly this small boy with a lab coat and purple gloves came out with a weird device in his hands.

"IT IS DONE! LET US TEST IT FOR _SCIENCE!_" He cried and pressed a button on the device. Soon there was a blinding light. The girls found themselves in a strange world.

The sky was white with green swirls floating around. Orange mountain formations could be seen in the distance. The they were in a large field with white flowers. Up ahead, flying Chiyo's were buzzing around with a happy look on their face. And everywhere they could here Osaka's voice repeating the same sentence over and over again

_Get it together_

_Get it together_

_Get it together._

"Okay, that was weird…" Yomi said looking around.

"Were are we?" Chiyo-chan asked.

"I'm not sure…" Sakaki said, suddenly Tomo stepped up

"OKAY THEN!" She said loudly, "it turns out we're lost a strange place."

"Ya don't say?" Yomi asked sarcastically, Tomo glared at her but continued her speech.

"Looks like we're going to have to find a way out of here. Now where is 'here'?" She asked and started looking around.

"Where's Osaka?" Sakaki asked, sure enough, Osaka wasn't to be seen.

"CAPTURED BY THE FLYING CHIYO-CHANS!" Tomo concluded, everyone else sweat dropped.

"How did you get to that conclusion?" Yomi asked

"GIVE US BACK OSAKA YOU FLYING DEMONS!" Tomo yelled at the flying Chiyo's who promptly ignored her. Chiyo-chan's eyes started watering

"You think I'm a flying demon?" She whimpered, Tomo looked at her, unsure what to say. Soon Chiyo-chan's pigtails started flapping. She slowly started to fly off the ground. However before she could get too high up, Sakaki grabbed her and pulled her to the ground.

"Well, I think we should look around to try and find out were we are. I swear that line 'get it together' is going to get drilled into my brain." Yomi said while shaking her head in her hands, "At any rate I think we should stick together, who knows how vast this place - TOMO!" She yelled as Tomo ran off in a random direction. They ran after her soon they were face to face with a giant fried octopus. Tomo pointed at it

"HA! Told you they ate that in Osaka!" Tomo yelled triumphantly. The fried octopus raised it's giant head.

"May I help you?" It rumbled in a deep voice. All of the girls squealed.

"The dead fish is talking!" Tomo whimpered.

"I am a cephalopod actually." The octopus grumbled obviously insulted.

"Well uh, Mr. Cephalopod," Chiyo-chan started nervously, "We don't know where we are, can you help us find a way out of here?" "Why certainly, you are in fact in Osaka's mind." the octopus answered, the girls squealed again

"IN Osaka's mind?" Chiyo-chan wailed, "Oh-No!"

"That would explain a few things." Yomi said.

"I wonder how Osaka's doing…?" Sakaki wondered

**Meanwhile outside**

Osaka was still sitting where she was before the incident. She had her trademark silly smile on her face. Crickets could be heard as she continued to think about her friends.

"I wonder why they're doing in there?" She asked, "Maybe they wanted to visit."

**Back in the mind**

_Maybe they wanted to visit_, muttered Osaka's voice, The girls head snapped up. Chiyo-chan cupped her hands over her mouth

"Hey Miss Osaka! Can you hear me?" She yelled.

_Yeah I can hear you Chiyo-chan. _Osaka answered _Whatcha doing in here? _

"We were trapped here by accident. Can you think of a way out?" Yomi answered. Osaka's voice became scrambled as she quickly thought of a way.

_Don't ya have to have an adventure to get out? In the movies they have to go through challenges to leave._

"THIS ISN'T THE MOVIES OSAKA!" Tomo yelled, "THIS IS YOUR MIND! Just like think of a door that leads back outside or something!"

"I know of a way out." The octopus said.

"Yeah?" The girls asked hopefully.

"You must travel to the cat mountains to the west." The octopus said pointing a tentacle towards the destination he was talking about, "There will be the great cat rocket, that will lead you back to your world."

"That looks far." Yomi said.

_Listen there's the bell._ Osaka muttered.

"Oh no we're going to be late for class!" Chiyo-Chan wailed

"Listen Osaka, you're going to have to watch over our bodies while we're going to the cat rocket, think you can handle that?" Yomi asked

_Of course you can count on me! _Osaka said happily.

"ALL RIGHT! NO POINT WASTING TIME HERE! LETS MOVE OUT PEOPLE!" Tomo yelled as she ran towards the cat mountains. The other girls sighed as they followed her.

**Back at Osaka.**

Osaka put the girls bodies side by side. Osaka looked at her work proudly.

"There, now it'll be easier to watch over the bodies." She put her hands on her knees and stared at the bodies, hardly blinking. She didn't even looked up when Kurosawa-sensei came up looking for the girls. She stood shocked at the sight.

"Oh my goodness! Osaka what happened!" She asked Osaka, slightly out of breathe from shock.

"They told me to watch over their bodies." Osaka answered still not looking away. Kurosawa-sensei was confused.

"What?" She asked

"They went to take a nap. So they told me to watch over their bodies while they tried to find the cat rocket." Osaka answered honestly. There was complete silence after that answered.

**Transition**

"Are we there yet?" Tomo asked for the hundredth time

"No" Yomi answered for the hundredth time

"Are we there yet?""No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"OH MY GOD IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON!" Tomo yelled pointing at something. Sure enough Michael Jackson himself was standing there. They ran up to him.

"Hey Mr. Jackson! What are you doing in Osaka's mind?" Chiyo-chan asked. Michael Jackson looked at them.

"I was looking for the cat rocket actually. I'm not sure how I got here really." He answered

"Well we know where it is. It's that way. Want to join us?" Chiyo-chan asked. Michael Jackson nodded. Soon zombies started clawing their way out of the ground. Chiyo-chan squealed.

"What do we do?" Yomi asked.

"I know how to beat to beat them." Tomo said seriously. They all looked at her amazed

"Really? What?" Sakaki asked, Tomo pulled out something,.

"BEAVER STICK!" Tomo yelled charging towards the zombies

**Scene deleted for extreme violence and gore, instead read this**

Bakura and a gnome were standing side by side. Bakura took out a baseball bat and smashed the gnome.

**One epicly awesome adventure later.**

"Tomo, I do not want to know where you learned those moves." Yomi said panting. Tomo smirked

"Super Smash Bro. Brawl." She said

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW!" Yomo yelled at Tomo

"Oh look there's the rocket." Michael Jackson said, pointing at an orange cat with rocket wings. They all climbed up on it and it flew up into the air. There was blinding light. They woke up to white everywhere. Sakaki looked to see Osaki staring at her.

"I did what you told me to." Osaka said.

"Where are we…?" Sakaki asked looking around.

"The hospital. They said you passed out during lunch."

"WHEW THANK GOD WE'.RE BACK!" Tomo yelled, causing everyone to jump. Everyone fell back into the pillows. Relieved to be back. Suddenly the boy with the lab coat and purple latex gloves came back.

"FOR _SCIENCE!_" He yelled and pressed a button. There was a blinding light. Soon the girls found themselves in a field filled with kittens.

"_Now _where are we?" Yomi asked looking around

"Where's Miss Sakaki?" Chiyo-Chan asked

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

WolfRunner: Well there ya go! Cute oneshot of pure randomness. Thanks for reading *Bows* RIP Michael Jackson! We will miss you all! You should read and review my other works to get the gnome joke. Also I will be impressed with anybody who gets the beaver stick reference. R&R no flames and remember this was done at midnight.


End file.
